Rêves et Cauchemar
by Demoiselle Louve
Summary: SPOILER CIVIL WAR (Film) - Bucky a trouvé refuge chez Steve, avec la complicité de Sam. Le Soldat a commencé à retrouver la mémoire au travers de rêves parfois heureux, parfois sombres. Steve est présent pour lui, mais une guerre se prépare dans l'ombre. Le Cauchemar de Bucky est sur le point de devenir réalité. (Thèmes sensibles abordés.)
Bienvenue sur le troisième One Shot de ma collection.
J'aime beaucoup explorer la thématique du souvenir, de la mémoire, en règle générale.  
Bucky est donc un parfait cobaye pour moi !

Réalité alternative par rapport au film, située entre l'accident en Afrique et l'annonce du projet de loi qui a déchiré les deux camps.  
J'ai également ponctionné quelques éléments du comic.

Attention, violence, torture et sexe sont au rendez vous, mais moins présents que dans mon autre OS. Je vous invite à consulter mon profil, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Je ne tire aucun profit, les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur.  
Comme beaucoup disent ici : mon salaire, c'est les reviews !

* * *

 _« J'en ai assez de recoudre tes plaies, murmura Bucky en maintenant deux pans de peau déchirée. 6 - Tu t'en prends toujours à plus fort que toi._

 _\- Il l'a cherché. »_

 _Bucky secoua la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de Steve. Son ami était un héros, les muscles en moins. S'il n'était pas intervenu, son ami aurait été roué de coups jusqu'à la mort._

 _« Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne aux femmes, soupira Steve._

 _\- Et moi je ne supporte pas de te retrouver éclaté sur le sol. Préviens les secours la prochaines fois._

 _\- Elle allait se faire... »_

 _Steve ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. L'horreur humaine le rongeait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il secoua la tête, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Bucky._

 _« Tu pars en guerre Buck' …_

 _\- Je sais. Et tu as interdiction de me suivre ou je te jure de t'enfermer dans une caisse en bois pour te faire revenir chez toi._

 _\- Promets moi de revenir. »_

 _Bucky détourna les yeux. Dieu qu'il détestait ça. Il allait faire la guerre. Rentrer dans le lard d'Hydra et peut être ne jamais en revenir. C'était même fort probable. Il refusait d'abandonner Steve, mais c'était son devoir d'y aller._

 _« Eh Rogers. J'ai survécu à pire que ça._

 _\- Je sais. Mais..._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa Bucky. Je te jure de faire tout mon possible pour revenir. »_

 _Steve hocha pensivement la tête, et se tourna vers son ami. Son sourire assuré avait le don de le rassurer. Bucky se pencha vers Steve, avant de saisir doucement son visage. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, remplit de promesses._

 _« Je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin, souffla Bucky. C'est pas un enfoiré allemand qui m'empêchera de veiller sur toi. »_

 _Ils s'enlacèrent, et Bucky se mit à caresser doucement le dos de Steve. Le jeune homme était décidé : il allait tenter tous les centres de recrutement pour partir lui aussi au front, quitte à servir les soupes chaudes des soldats._

OoOoOoO

La jointure entre son bras d'acier et sa peau lui faisait mal. Bucky Barnes ferma les yeux, pour écouter ses pulsations cardiaques. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve de son passé désormais révolu. Des brides lui revenaient ainsi, mais il n'arrivait pas à démêler le vrai du faux. Son ami. Son histoire avant de tomber. Du passé, rien de plus. Toutes les nuits il tentait de s'en convaincre.

« Bucky ? »

Le Soldat se retourna lourdement. Steve l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Des mois qu'il dormait là, en secret.

« Tu t'es endormi avec ton bras.

\- Je n'aime pas être vu ainsi. »

Le Captain leva les yeux au ciel, et Bucky baissa la tête. Il se sentait en sécurité, et reconnaissant. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était oublier. Oublier ce formatage, ces années de torture et de souffrance psychologique.

« Bucky... Tu ne peux pas dormir avec ça. »

L'esprit de Bucky s'assombrit. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour son confort que Steve disait ça, mais bien pour neutraliser une partie du danger qu'il représentait. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de s'exécuter. Steve l'aida en empoignant fermement la prothèse, pour tirer dessus. Elle se détacha, et les doigts se replièrent en un poing fermé.

« Tu devrais la détruire, soupira Bucky en frottant son épaule désormais nue.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

Steve s'installa à côté de Bucky, un linge humide à la main. Il nettoya avec application la plaie béante mais cicatrisée de l'épaule de son ami. Ça aurait pu en dégoûter plus d'un, mais Steve s'acquittait de cette tâche sans le moindre commentaire. Quand il terminait, il déposait toujours un baiser dessus avant d'aller nettoyer le bras d'acier. Il y trouvait parfois un peu de sang, quelques lambeaux de chair. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la souffrance qu'endurait Bucky.

« Rendors toi, souffla Steve. Je vais en avoir pour au moins une heure. »

OoOoOoO

 _La chute sembla durer une éternité. Le froid avait su mordre la peau de son visage. Et enfin, il s'écrasa. Son bras craqua, détruit par la pointe d'un rocher. Son corps glissa mollement le long d'une pente neigeuse._

 _Douleur._

 _Souffrance._

 _Désespoir._

 _C'était tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Le soldat tenta de se relever, mais ses forces s'étaient enfuies. Il se laissa retomber dans la neige. Bucky essaya de lever son bras blessé, mais il ne le sentait plus._

 _« Merde, jura Bucky. Merde. Merde. MERDE. »_

 _Dans le fond, son état il s'en fichait. Il avait laissé Steve seul dans ce foutu train. Bien sûr maintenant que c'était un super soldat, il ne risquait plus grand chose. Mais sa promesse s'était perdue dans ces montagnes. Il jura une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. Cette fois son ami ne viendrait pas le sauver. Bucky aurait préféré sombrer dans l'inconscience plutôt que d'affronter tout ça._

 _« A L'AIDE ! Hurla Bucky. Aidez... Moi... »_

 _Son vœu avait été exaucé. Il s'était relevé, et son esprit avait préféré s'enfuir. Au moment où son corps toucha à nouveau la neige, où sa vision s'était encore plus floutée, une silhouette noire s'était découpée dans le blizzard._

 _« Steve ? »_

OoOoOoO

Bucky se redressa en sursaut dans le lit. Il regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant la neige du regard. Il n'y avait que la lumière orangée d'une lampe posée sur le bureau du Captain. Ce dernier était encore en train de nettoyer les mécanismes du bras. Steve se retourna, et sourit à son ami.

« Encore un rêve ?

\- Non un cauchemar.

\- Lequel ?

\- Quand je... Quand je suis tombé. »

Steve quitta sa chaise, pour rejoindre Bucky. Il s'assit à côté de lui, pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Il serra en douceur. Plus d'une fois, le conditionnement du soldat avait refait surface durant une étreinte trop forte. Se battre avec lui ne servait à rien, ils étaient de force égale. Alors Steve se contentait de le maintenir jusqu'à ce que l'autre réalise qu'il n'était pas en danger, mais en sécurité.

« Je termine de nettoyer et je te rejoins.

\- Laisse tomber cette saloperie, grogna Bucky. Viens dormir. »

Steve accepta cet ordre sans rechigner, et s'allongea aux côtés de Bucky. Il passa son bras autour de son torse et l'enlaça. Au moins il se sentait à sa place.

« Avant, c'était moi qui te prenait dans mes bras, souffla Bucky. Tu me semblais si fragile à cette époque. J'avais peur de te casser en deux.

\- J'étais plus solide que tu ne le pensais. Je suis resté le même.

\- C'est vrai, tu as la même force de frappe qu'avant. »

Steve blottit son visage dans le cou de Bucky, et y déposa un baiser. Il se plaqua contre son dos, et ferma les yeux. Le Soldat s'était calmé. Le sommeil le gagna à nouveau.

OoOoOoO

 _Le retour au camp militaire avait été triomphal. Le Captain et ses troupes avaient été acclamées, un état de joie générale s'était propagé. Steve avait réussit à retrouver et sauver son ami. Bucky avait espéré que ce jour viendrait, le plus rapidement possible. Une équipe médicale l'avait prit en charge, l'avait nettoyé et recousu. La sensation de l'aiguille dans sa peau ne le dérangea même pas. C'était dérisoire comparé à ce qu'il avait pu endurer. Après trois jours de surveillance, il était enfin libre._

 _Quand on lui laissa enfin voir la lumière du jour, ce qu'il vit le frappa. Le Captain était perché sur une estrade, et expliquait ce qu'il avait vu là bas. Il n'oublia rien, et Bucky l'écouta attentivement. Lui il n'avait connu que la salle de torture._

 _Quand le regard de Steve se tourna vers Bucky, il se sentir transpercé. C'était lui. Ce gringalet devenu héros. Tout avait changé, mis à part son regard et son âme pure. Le Captain salua une dernière fois son auditoire, avant de rejoindre son ami._

 _« Buck' tu es déjà sur pieds ? S'inquiéta Steve._

 _\- Comme tu peux le voir. Ce qui me surprend c'est que toi tu sois sur pieds. Un saut pareil... C'était inhumain._

 _\- Eh bien je..._

 _\- Je plaisante, dit Bucky en riant. Je sais. Ce serum. Ces expériences. Mais tu es toujours le même pour moi. »_

 _Bucky posa la main sur la joue de Steve. Ce dernier le repoussa doucement._

 _« Nous sommes dans l'armée maintenant. Nous devons rester discrets, dit Steve avec une certaine tristesse._

 _\- Le Steve que j'ai connu se serait battu contre une armée entière pour pouvoir me tenir la main dans la rue. »_

 _Steve baissa la tête et la secoua, amusé._

 _« Suis moi, dit il simplement. »_

 _Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent ensemble, pour s'enfermer dans une tente._

OoOoOoO

Bucky se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut. Oh ça il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Son amant lui avait parfaitement prouvé son endurance nouvellement acquise. Le Soldat referma ses yeux. Son érection tendait le tissu de son pantalon, et Steve était profondément endormi. Il hésita un instant, mais il ne le réveilla pas. Ces derniers temps, le Captain avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

OoOoOoO

 _La vitre était trop trouble pour voir quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il reconnaissait, c'était l'odeur du produit qui le maintenait en vie et la voix des deux scientifiques qui discutaient devant son caisson._

 _« Le Crâne Rouge est mort. Le Captain America aussi._

 _Une bonne chose de faite. »_

 _Le Captain ? Mort ? Une larme roula le long de la joue de Bucky. Il ne se savait pas pourquoi. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. Les deux scientifiques s'éloignèrent, pour laisser place à un homme plus massif._

 _« Sujet Barnes... Cicatrisation stoppée, récita l'homme. Développement de la prothèse terminé. Prochain traitement mémoriel dans trois jours. »_

 _Un petit bip sonore retentit, et la vitre se dégivra aussitôt. Le visage du scientifique apparu enfin aux yeux du Soldat._

 _« Barnes, Barnes... Température corporelle 20°c, état de conscience stable... Tu es prêt. Un rasage te ferait du bien. »_

 _Un autre bip se fit à nouveau entendre, et la vue du soldat se brouilla. Qui était ce Captain ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus._

OoOoOoO

Bucky se retourna dans le lit. La nuit était longue, entrecoupée de souvenirs parfois chauds, parfois glacés. On l'avait prévenu. Sa mémoire allait revenir, s'ancrer à nouveau dans son cerveau. Son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Steve. Son amour pour lui, c'était la première chose qui lui était revenue.

« Buck' ?

\- Rendors toi, murmura Bucky. Rendors toi tout va bien. »

Le Soldat posa un baiser sur le nez de Steve. Ce dernier répondit en l'embrassant avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il caressa les cheveux bruns avec application, avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui.

« Tes nuits sont agitées, soupira Steve.

\- Les tiennes aussi. Tu veux que je dorme ailleurs ?

\- Non. Je suis bien ainsi. Je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi. »

Bucky se colla un peu plus. Son épaule meurtrie lui brûlait encore, comme si cette plaie béante réclamait la présence du bras mécanique. Steve massa la zone douloureuse du bout des doigts. Les os étaient saillants, et les cicatrices se refermaient vite.

« Ne me touche pas là.

\- Je t'ai fais mal ? S'inquiéta Steve en retirant immédiatement ses doigts.

\- Non je...

\- Ne culpabilise pas. Je connais tes discours. »

Bucky se renferma un peu. Ce bras, c'était le symbole même de sa promesse perdue dans sa chute. Avec ce bras, il avait tenté de tuer son ami. Il était sa mission.

« Tu as trouvé le courage de me pardonner.

\- Rien n'était de ta faute, dit Steve en embrassant le Soldat. Tu l'as dis toi même. Quoi qu'il arrive nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoO

 _Le poing de Bucky s'écrasa dans l'estomac de sa victime. Le pauvre homme cracha du sang avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. D'un geste précis, la lame du Soldat s'enfonça dans la gorge de sa proie, afin de lui arracher son dernier souffle de vie. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres hommes se précipitèrent dans la salle, arme au poing. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Soldat pour les éliminer._

 _« Mission terminée. »_

 _La voix s'était échappée d'un petit micro, et les muscles du Soldat se raidirent immédiatement. Un homme plutôt grassouillet était entré dans la pièce, enjambant soigneusement les cadavres. Il détailla le corps de sa création._

 _« Déshabille toi. Tu as pris trop de coups, tu as trop confiance en ton armure. »_

 _Le Soldat ne se formalisa pas, et se déshabilla malgré le froid glacial de la pièce. Son ravisseur le détailla de haut en bas avec un regard satisfait._

 _« Une autre vague d'ennemis va rappliquer. »_

 _Le Soldat hocha la tête. Il était prêt, il était né pour ça. Il se sentait comme un lion dans une fosse. Ses muscles chauds laissaient échapper une légère vapeur. Cette fois, cinq hommes non armés entrèrent dans la pièce, au moins aussi bien bâtis que lui._

 _Il attrapa la tête du premier avec son bras mécanique et la broya dans son poing. Il écrasa le second de tout son poids, brisant sternum et côtes. Les trois autres s'étaient arrêtés. La peur se lisait sur leur visage. L'un d'eux demanda pitié. Mais le Soldat n'avait pas de choix, c'était sa mission._

OoOoOoO

Bucky ouvrit ses yeux en grand, et chercha désespérément le contact de Steve. Il n'était plus là. Il était sûrement parti au QG des Avengers vaincre une quelconque menace. Son bras mécanique attendait sagement sur le bureau, un post-it collé dessus.

« Le bras est propre... Essaye de ne pas trop le salir pour une fois. »

Bucky rit doucement. Il attrapa le bras d'acier, et de fins câbles s'en échappaient déjà pour rentrer dans ses chairs. Il le laissa retomber lourdement sur le bureau. Pas aujourd'hui. En cachette, il s'entraînait à ne plus s'en servir. Maladroitement, il prépara d'abord un café, et se rendit à l'évidence que préparer un toast beurré serait impossible s'il ne rusait pas.

Une douche brûlante nettoya son esprit. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Méthodiquement, il rasa sa barbe naissante. Pour ça au moins il était habile. Il enfila ensuite un survêtement ample, et enfonça sa tête dans une casquette. Il s'autorisait quelques sorties, pour se changer les idées. Steve ne l'en avait jamais empêché, il demandait juste à pouvoir le localiser en cas de problème. Il savait parfaitement qu'une partie des Avengers voulait sa peau, ainsi que le SHIELD nouvellement reconstruit. Bucky enfila ses lunettes de soleil avant de quitter l'appartement.

Le regard des autres ne le dérangeait plus. Il lui arrivait parfois de sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand on le fixait trop longtemps, mais on lui avait appris à contenir ça. Bucky allait souvent manger une glace, avant de se rendre dans une salle de musculation proche. Il ne supportait pas de rester inactif.

« Comment va mon pote James ?! »

Bucky sursauta. Sam était déjà là. Ami loyal du Captain, ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié. Sa peau ébène était déjà moite de sueur.

« Encore une mauvaise nuit. Tu sais où est passé Steve ?

\- Ouaip. Convoqué par le président lui même. Ils vont décider d'une loi sur les héros.

\- Je ne suis pas concerné alors, dit Bucky avec amertume.

\- Plus que tu pourrais le croire. »

Sam aida Bucky à s'installer en constatant qu'il n'avait pas son bras mécanique. Même sans ça, sa force était extraordinaire.

« Ils veulent recenser tous ceux possédant des dons, comme ils disent. Et neutraliser ceux qui peuvent être potentiellement dangereux.

\- Je ne suis plus un assassin.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit. »

Sam laissa volontairement tomber un poids sur le sol. Le choc fit reculer Bucky, déjà en position de combat. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, son cœur battait la chamade. Il serra les dents avant de se détendre. Son ami avait raison. Un conditionnement ça ne s'effaçait pas ainsi.

« Tu sais quand il doit rentrer ? Souffla Bucky.

\- Aucune idée. Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

OoOoOoO

 _Son souffle était pratiquement inexistant. Sa proie était là, figée dans la lunette de son sniper. Des heures qu'il observait en silence. Il avait déduit le chemin de ronde des gardes, leurs pauses. Des jours qu'il planifiait ça. Un assassinat sous couvert de guerre. Son ventre lui faisait mal, à force de rester allongé dessus._

 _« Barnes ? »_

 _Bucky se retourna. Un soldat couvert de blessures à peine cicatrisées attendait patiemment, une lettre à la main. Il y avait son nom dessus, ainsi que ses coordonnées. Plus tard. Il y avait mieux à faire. Il retourna à ses observations, et constata que sa cible avait bougé de place pour rejoindre une tente comme à son habitude._

 _« Qui est l'expéditeur ? Demanda Bucky sans quitter sa cible des yeux._

 _\- Un certain... Steve Rogers. »_

 _Bucky lâcha aussitôt son fusil pour se relever. Il arracha la missive des mains du soldat pour la lire. Il n'avait qu'une crainte : qu'elle annonce une mauvaise nouvelle._

 _ **« J'ai réussis. »**_

 _Quoi, c'était tout ? Bucky retourna la lettre dans tous les sens, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien raté. Mais non, il n'y avait que ces quelques mots. Steve avait donc été capable de se faire embaucher par l'armée ? Quel médecin avait été irresponsable au point de l'autoriser à s'engager ? Ou qui avait il soudoyé pour avoir sa place ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne manquerait pas de lui poser la question dès son arrivée. Bucky se replongea dans son observation, et une conclusion s'imposa à lui : à en juger tous les fusils pointés dans sa direction, il avait été repéré._

OoOoOoO

Bucky se redressa difficilement. Il s'était endormi là, sur le banc de repos de la salle de musculation. Sam travaillait toujours, gardant un œil en permanence sur son ami.

« Tu devrais faire gaffe, grommela Sam. J'ai dû demander à trois ados de partir ils voulaient te piquer ta casquette.

\- Pas grave. J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

\- Une heure et demi. »

Sam reposa la paire d'haltères qu'il s'était échiné à tenir en l'air le plus longtemps possible. Cette tenue de Faucon nécessitait une condition physique exceptionnelle.

« Ce n'est pas assez, soupira Bucky. A mon tour. »

Méthodiquement, Bucky s'empara d'une barre et y ajouta des poids. Sam compta, effaré. Pratiquement deux cent kilos de fonte. Avec le poids de la barre, le compte y était. Bucky inspira, et saisit la barre de son unique main. D'un geste fluide, il la souleva d'abord à hauteur de torse, puis au dessus de sa tête. Il ne pu tenir la position que quelques secondes, avant de reposer la barre à ses pieds.

« Impressionnant.

\- Je peux porter beaucoup plus, dit calmement Bucky. Mais avec un seul bras, ce n'est pas évident.

\- Ca viendrait de quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait surprenant. »

Bucky étouffa un léger rire. S'il pouvait retirer son bras à volonté, c'était uniquement car sa prothèse était intelligente. De ce qu'il avait comprit, elle était directement reliée à son esprit. S'il lui ordonnait de frapper, elle s'exécutait. S'il voulait étrangler, elle le faisait. Steve avait été le premier à lui suggérer de lui ordonner de se retirer. Mais sa présence se faisait toujours sentir, là, tout au fond de sa conscience.

« Tu devrais continuer à t'entraîner.

\- On m'a surtout conseillé de dormir. Beaucoup. »

C'était ainsi que son subconscient, inondé de souvenirs oubliés, pouvait s'exprimer. Il le savait, tout était là, perdu quelque part.

OoOoOoO

 _Bucky courait à en perdre haleine. Derrière lui, un chien bien décidé à le mordre. Il sauta par dessus une clôture, et l'animal l'imita. Il tambourina à la porte, et une femme très fatiguée lui ouvrit._

 _« James ? Qu'est ce que..._

 _\- Sarah ! Désolé ! »_

 _Le jeune garçon entra en catastrophe dans la maison, et il referma la porte derrière lui. Le chien aboya plusieurs fois, avant de partir._

 _« James ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- C'est le chien de la vieille Martha. Il ne supporte pas qu'on prenne un raccourcit. »_

 _Bucky regarda ce qui l'entourait. Sarah était habillée en noir, et d'autres personnes étaient là, habillées de la même couleur._

 _« Où est Steve ?_

 _\- Il est dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Je ne sais pas si tu dois... »_

 _Bucky ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase, et il fonça rejoindre son ami. Petit, chétif. Dans son plus beau costume rapiécé. Il jetait une balle en l'air, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour atteindre le plafond._

 _« Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- De toute manière il buvait. On le savait que ça arriverait. »_

 _Un silence pesant s'installa._

 _« Tu voudrais sortir ?_

 _\- Je dois demander à Maman d'abord. »_

 _Steve donna la balle à son ami. Bucky parvint à faire rebondir la balle sur le plafond très facilement, faisant trembler les dalles. Il lança encore plus fort, et quelques poussières blanches tombèrent sur eux._

 _« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis rentré de l'école, et je voulais montrer ça à Maman... »_

 _Steve désigna deux feuilles sur son bureau, Bucky se releva pour aller les chercher. Les résultats d'une dictée, réussie, et un petit dessin comme Steve savait les faire. Il représentait ses parents, et lui même, au milieu et souriant._

 _« Elle m'a juste dit que Papa était parti. Mais je savais qu'elle mentait je voyais son pied qui dépassait du canapé. Alors je suis allé voir. Et là, elle m'a expliqué ce que c'était de mourir de l'alcool. »_

OoOoOoO

Bucky se retourna dans son lit. A peine s'était il allongé qu'il s'était endormi. Le sommeil faisait partie de sa thérapie et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Sam avait tenu à l'accompagner, en attendant que Steve revienne.

« Je me souviens de la mort du père de Steve. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il fait la gueule à chaque fois que je veux boire une bière en plus. »

Sam haussa les épaules, trop occupé à contempler le bras d'acier posé sur le bureau.

« C'est franchement bizarre.

\- Une création d'Hydra. Ils n'avaient rien à faire d'un soldat infirme. J'étais le meilleur Sniper de ma section. Alors ils ont tout fait pour m'améliorer et me réparer. J'aurais pu être reconnaissant s'ils ne m'avaient pas lavé le cerveau. »

Sam baissa les yeux, et se détourna du bras métallique. A défaut, il se dirigea vers le frigo pour en piller le contenu. Il bouda la corbeille de prunes posée à côté, et préféra se délecter d'un soda. Il alluma la télévision.

« Oh merde. Tu devrais voir ça, murmura Sam. Mais c'est Stark ?! »

Bucky se précipita vers la télévision. Le Président était là, l'Iron Man debout à sa droite. Un emplacement vide à sa gauche prouva qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« La loi pour le recensement des humains ayant un don est une priorité pour moi. Les accidents récents nous ont démontré que cela devrait être la priorité de tous les états hésitant encore à signer ces accords. Une assemblée aura bientôt lieu. »

Sam éteignit le poste, voyant la mine effrayée de son ami.

« Je ne peux pas être recensé, murmura Bucky. Ils vont me classer comme dangereux.

\- Steve ne laissera jamais faire ça. L'accident avec Wanda était isolé. »

OoOoOoO

 _La main de Bucky enserra le cou de sa victime. C'était un soldat gradé, qui refusait de parler, et son tortionnaire était bien décidé à lui arracher quelques renseignements._

 _« Monsieur Barlow... Allons... Serait il raisonnable de résister ? Je sais que vous possédez des renseignements sur le SHIELD. J'aimerai les obtenir sans vous faire de mal. »_

 _Pour toute réponse, le captif cracha aux pieds du Russe._

 _« Soldier ?_

 _\- Prêt._

 _\- Arrachez lui disons... Deux doigts, voulez vous ? »_

 _La victime serra les dents. De sa main de chair, le Soldat immobilisa le bras de l'agent du SHIELD. De sa main d'acier, il glissa ses doigts dans la chair, écartant les phalanges de sa proie. Quand les doigts n'étaient reliés à la main que par des tendons, il les saisit fermement et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Le captif ne laissa échapper aucun son._

 _« Vous devez avoir faim, dit doucement le tortionnaire. Nourrissez le, Soldier. »_

 _Bucky hocha la tête, et enfonça les doigts qu'il venait d'arracher dans la bouche de l'agent._

OoOoOoO

Bucky se réveilla avec une envie de vomir phénoménale. Une présence chaude dans son dos le rassura. Steve était rentré, et l'avait rejoint dans son lit.

« Steve ?

\- Rendors toi, murmura le principal intéressé.

\- Nous devons parler. »

Steve alluma la lumière d'une lampe de chevet, et contempla Bucky, les yeux boursouflés de fatigue.

« J'ai vu les informations. Tu as refusé de signer ?

\- Exactement. Nous n'avons pas à obéir à un état qui a décidé de nous envoyer une bombe nucléaire.

\- Ils savent que j'existe. Et ils feront tout pour me capturer si cette loi est adoptée. Je suis un assassin.

\- Ils vont rassembler tous les chefs d'état pour voter une loi internationale. Nous en saurons plus demain. Continue de te reposer. »

OoOoOoO

 _Steve attrapa la main de Bucky avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, et la plaça dans la poche de son manteau. Ils assistaient à un feu d'artifice, et le spectacle assourdissant fascinait les foules. Personne ne les remarqua. Bucky savourait le contact. C'était tellement bon. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Steve et lui murmura quelques mots._

 _« Jusqu'à la fin. »_

 _Steve lui offrit un large sourire et l'embrassa doucement. Ces baisers signifiaient tout pour les deux jeunes hommes._

 _Le feu se termina rapidement, et ils rentrèrent chez Bucky. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, décidés à s'enlacer._

 _« Joyeux anniversaire, dit Steve en embrassant le cou de son amant._

 _\- Merci, mais j'attends toujours mon cadeau. »_

 _Steve pouffa de rire. Oui, il lui avait promis une petite gâterie comme cadeau. Sa première, à vrai dire. Même s'il en mourait d'envie depuis quelques temps, il n'avait jamais osé franchir le par. Bucky observa son ami défaire maladroitement la ceinture de son pantalon, et en ouvrir la braguette._

 _« Buck' !_

 _\- Quoi ? S'étonna le concerné. J'ai prévu le coup, c'est tout ! »_

 _Steve avait déjà vu son compagnon nu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver directement face à son intimité. Il déglutit difficilement, puis se décida enfin. Il s'appliqua, et Bucky ne s'était jamais senti si détendu._

OoOoOoO

Cette fois, c'était la présence de Steve qui l'avait réveillé. Ce souvenir, aussi chaud soit il, il n'était pas certain qu'il était réel. C'était trop beau. Trop parfait. Dans sa jeunesse il avait été heureux, au moins ça il n'en doutait pas.

« Buck' ça va ?

\- Rendors toi, grommela Bucky. J'ai un rêve à terminer.

\- Je ne vais pas me rendre à cette assemblée. Je n'approuve pas, et je n'approuverai jamais. Je vais aller voir les autres et essayer de les convaincre, dit calmement Steve. Toi reste là. »

Bucky soupira et accepta de ne pas se déplacer.

OoOoOoO

 _La première explosion fit siffler ses oreilles, mais le bras puissant du Captain l'avait aidé à se relever. Ils progressaient dans les lignes ennemis, et le bouclier de Steve leur avait sauvé la vie une bonne dizaine de fois._

 _« Captain ! Cria un soldat. Par ici ! »_

 _Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la voix. C'était un soldat effondré sur le sol, la jambe droite réduite en charpie. Le Captain donna son bouclier à Bucky._

 _« Je vais le conduire en sécurité._

 _\- Steve ! Tu ne pars pas sans ton bouclier !_

 _\- Je suis rapide, il n'y a personne derrière nous. Je dois le ramener ou il meurt sur place. »_

 _Trois balles ricochèrent sur le bouclier. Le soldat gémit, effrayé._

 _« Si tu meurs à cause de lui, dit Bucky à voix basse, je viens l'achever moi même._

 _\- L'hopital est à trois kilomètres d'ici. Ce sera fait très rapidement. Tiens bon. »_

 _Le soldat couina, avant de se rouler en position fœtale. Le Captain le souleva sans difficulté, et parti aussi vite que possible, laissant Bucky seul. Il avança, le bouclier devant lui. Un craquement attira son attention. Il dégaina son arme, la tendant devant lui._

 _« Présentez vous ou je fais feu ! Cria Bucky. Présentez vous ! »_

 _Pour toute réponse, une balle siffla à son oreille et une seconde heurta le bouclier. Trois soldats allemands se jetèrent sur lui simultanément. Bucky eut le temps de tirer une balle dans la tête du premier, d'exploser la mâchoire du second avec le bouclier, mais le troisième avait eu le temps de se jeter sur lui pour le désarmer. Le poing de Bucky s'écrasa sur son visage, mais l'ennemi ne bronchait pas._

 _« Mais t'es quoi toi ?! »_

 _Bucky le repoussa de toutes ses forces à l'aide de ses jambes, et le dos du soldat ennemi percuta un tronc d'arbre. Bucky en profita pour se jeter sur son arme au sol, mais l'autre avait été trop rapide et lui avait écrasé le poignet._

 _« Barnes. »_

 _Comment cet étranger pouvait connaître son nom ? Il pointa sa propre arme vers la tête du soldat immobilisé. La suite, tout se déroula très vite. Un éclair bleu avait surgit au dessus de lui, propulsant l'ennemi sur une souche. Son dos craqua, le combat était terminé._

OoOoOoO

Bucky se réveilla difficilement. A nouveau, il était seul. Steve était parti rejoindre les autres, tenter de les convaincre. C'était peine perdue. Il aurait voulu s'y rendre également, mais beaucoup avaient une mauvaise opinion de lui. Après sa douche, il décida d'allumer la télévision.

« Édition spéciale. Un attentat d'origine non revendiquée a secoué l'assemblée générale des chefs d'états. De nombreuses victimes sont à déplorer parmi les députés et ministres. A noter le décès du Roi du Wakanda qui avait prit la parole au moment de l'explosion meurtrière. »

Bucky tomba sur son fauteuil, choqué. Si Steve avait été présent il aurait peut être pu empêcher cela. Ou alors il serait également mort.

« Nous avons les images ! S'exclama la journaliste. Nous avons un visuel ! »

Le bâtiment avait été littéralement éventré, la poussière retombait doucement. Il aperçut la chevelure rousse de Natasha, qui aidait des survivants à se relever.

« Cette information est exclusive. Les caméras de surveillance ont réussit à capturer un portrait exclusif du terroriste ! Il s'agit du tristement célèbre James Buchanan Barnes, plus connu sous le surnom de Winter Soldier. »

Le cœur de Bucky rata un battement en voyant la photo s'afficher à l'écran. C'était lui. Mais il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement de Steve. Mais qui le croirait ? Personne. Il se précipita sur le bureau de Steve, pour reconnecter son bras métallique. Fuir. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant.


End file.
